


The Great Outdoors

by plisetskees



Series: NedCan Smut Week [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NedCan Smut Week, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt brings Jan on a camping trip. Jan isn't outdoorsy, but he finds a way to keep occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

"I love being outside." Matt said, taking in a deep breath of the mountain air. "I'd prefer to be at home. You didn't even bring a tent." Jan complained. "Oh, come on. Don't you just love being in the woods?" Matt asked, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"No," Jan pouted. "Not even a little bit?" Matt pouted back. "Not even a little bit." Jan said defiantly. Matt pouted more, and leaned his head on Jan's shoulder. "Then why did you come with me? You're raining on my parade here." Matt groaned. "Because I wanted to spend time with you. We rarely get any free time." Jan said and kissed Matt's lips.

"Aw, really?" Matt asked, smiling. "Really. I love you, more than I hate the outdoors." Jan smiled back, and kissed Matt again. "You're too sweet." Matt said. "You think so?" Jan asked, and Matt nodded. "Want me to prove it?" He asked, and Jan nodded back. 

Matt kissed Jan's neck, which elicited a slight whimper from the older man. "Not out here, Matt. The moose will see," Jan tried to fight, but Matt kept kissing. "I jerked you off at a meeting under the table once, and you're worried about the moose?" Matt whispered, toying with the hem of Jan's shirt. "You have a point," Jan replied idly, and allowed Matt to pull the shirt off.

 

Jan's body was covered in goosebumps as his skin was exposed to the cool Canadian air. "Of course I do. I always have a point." Canada smirked against Jan's collarbone. Jan hummed in contentment. "I'm happy to be out here, and I'll make you happy to be here." Matt said, and Jan smiled and leaned down to kiss Matt's head. "You don't have to. I'm happy just being here with you." Jan said. 

"Mmm, but I want to." Matt hummed and started to trail his hands down Jan's body. He stopped when his hands reached the hem of his pants. "May I?" Matt asked. Jan nodded. Matt unzipped the pants, and pulled them off. Then Matt pulled his own shirt off. He smiled and kissed Jan on the lips.

"I love you, you know?" Jan smiled, and Matt nodded. "Yeah. I know. I love you, too." After all this time, those words still made Matt's heart flutter. He kissed Jan again and put his arms around his neck. He pressed himself against Jan, and let the kiss last as long as possible until he was forced to break away for air.

Matt felt Jan's hard cock through his pants. "You ready?" Jan asked, and Matt nodded. Jan undressed Matt the rest of the way and pulled off his own boxers. "Shit, lube," he cursed, and looked around their campsite. "Mmm, my North Face bag." Matt said, and Jan grabbed it.

"Here, lean back." Jan said, and Matt did. He laid down on his sleeping bag, and started to prepare Matt. He squirted lube onto his hands and pumped Matt's cock while he worked one finger into him. When he was able, he allowed a second to join it, and worked until Matt was stretched enough to take his cock. 

"Ready?" Jan asked softly, and Matt nodded. Jan lubed himself up and placed the head of his cock at his hole. He entered him slowly, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend stretching around him. He grabbed Matt's hand, which was resting near his head, and intertwined their fingers.

When he was all the way into Matt, he leaned down to kiss him. "Ready for me to move?" He asked, and Matt nodded. Jan placed another kiss on his lips then started to thrust. Matt immediately started to moan. "You're so good, Jan." He breathed out, and Jan smirked. "Yeah, I know."

Jan thrust slowly until it became almost agonizing for the both of them. He then started to speed up, and Matt whined underneath of him. "Oh, Jan," he whispered. "Mmm, Matt," Jan whispered back. Jan thrust harder again, hitting Matt's prostate. Matt yelled out in pleasure and gripped Jan's hand tightly. 

 

In the back of his mind, Jan was worried about someone seeing them, or, more frighteningly, a grizzly bear walking up to their campsite. Those thoughts were knocked out of his head completely when he looked down at Matt, and saw how beautiful he looked.

"Jan, Jan I won't last much longer," Matt said softly and Jan smiled. He used his free hand to reach down and grab Matt's leaking cock and stroke him. It didn't take long for Matt to spill onto his stomach with a loud cry. Jan followed not long after with a grunt.

After taking a second to recover, Jan rolled off of Matt and onto his own sleeping bag. Matt cuddled up beside him and kissed him. "I think that was the most beautiful sex I've ever had. I got to see the stars, and your face." Matt smiled. "Yeah? I think my view was better." Jan smiled, and Matt blushed then playfully shoved him for being sappy.

 

"I would still rather be at home."

"I know." 


End file.
